Bulk packaging containers have found widespread use for storage and shipment of bulk goods. The bulk packaging containers assume many different forms. Among these forms are portable tanks and intermediate bulk containers (IBC). Requirements for these types of containers are outlined in various D. O. T. and F. D. A. regulations and are particularly defined in 49CFR Section 171.8.
Among IBCs, there include numerous types of designs. These include metal IBCs, which are constructed of metal, rigid plastic IBCs which are constructed of all-plastic material, and composite IBCs which include a rigid outer package enclosing a plastic inner receptacle.
An IBC typically has a capacity in the range of 250-550 gallons. Some are as large as 793 gallons. As such, they are an efficient alternative to 55-gallon drums. Nevertheless, each IBC must be handled and transported individually when used, for example, in the export of materials. The IBC is typically loaded into a shipping vessel. Each IBC must be individually slung by a crane or carried by a forklift during the loading and unloading.
Typically, an IBC is filled through a top fill opening. Discharge is provided through a bottom opening defining a discharge outlet. Complete drainage of the IBC is desirable to avoid waste. Often, a bottom wall of the IBC slopes toward the discharge outlet to provide maximum drainage. An elbow connects the discharge outlet to a valve, such as a ball valve. The elbow is sized for the opening and is typically a two inch elbow connecting to a two inch ball valve. With such a structure, the bottom surface of the elbow is usually below the ball opening of the ball valve. This can cause product to be trapped or sit in the elbow after discharging is complete.
The present invention is directed to improvements in IBC drainage.